


Staying Still

by scarleteye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleteye/pseuds/scarleteye
Summary: Jisoo would never get over Jeonghan getting over him.





	

Jisoo remembers the warmth of Jeonghan's skin against him─ the featherlight touches, their intertwined fingers like twigs caught in a vine. He remembers the smooth, vanilla fragrance of his hair. He remembers the taste of strawberries on his lips─ how their tongues used to move in a hot dance and how they invade each other's space. He remembers the gleam in his eyes, and the galaxies that he sees in them.

 

He _remembers_ , when he knows he should _forget_. 

 

He should not be feeling this way, in the first place. The image of a smiling Jeonghan should not appear in his mind out of the blue, and he should not feel like it's the best thing to think. It is _not_.

 

The most and the least thing he wants to forget is his _smiles_. And the way his eyes disappear whenever Jisoo is there with him. And the way his lips twitches at the smallest things. Because Jisoo knows, and probably the whole universe knows, that if he keeps on thinking about his goddamn smile, he won't be able to forget.

 

 _Because it was the reason why he fell in love with him_ , as cliché as it may seem.

 

He wants to scream. He wants to let it all out. He wants the memories of them, and him, gone because they are the reasons why he is still holding on─ holding onto something that keeps on getting out from his hold. 

 

He is tired. He is so much tired.

 

He should be occupying himself with things that might keep him from faltering. He should get rid of his own train of thoughts because it is too _dangerous_. He must move on, but he can't move on. He's in too deep that he forgot how to go back up again.

 

_Jeonghan has moved on, Jisoo. Get over it._

 

But he still has this hope living inside his head. _What if he still loves me? What if we can still fix this? What if I'm going to hold him again? What if─_

 

The sudden flashbacks of their fights came back to him. The tears and the sadness that enveloped them that day _crushed_ him. The gleam in Jeonghan's eyes was gone, and he could not see the stars in them anymore. Their skins touched, but there isn't an electrifying feeling anymore. Their lips met, but it felt plain. _It felt too plain_. The passion and the emotions are not there anymore. Just, _plain_.

 

 _Jeonghan_.

 

_The reason that kept him going._

 

_And the reason that keeps him on staying still._

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is too short hehe u_u (i just feel emo for jihan rn i needed a way to let the sappiness out)


End file.
